piggyback
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: "Jean, kakiku ... terkilir." ・jean, sasha・drabble


**piggyback**

Shingeki no Kyojin properti milik Isayama Hajime. Fanfiksi ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan, tak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

"Cepat, gerak cepat! Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang tak perlu, cepat lari, amankan diri kalian!"

Jean Kirschtein berteriak, suaranya membahana dalam fragmen kecil bagian timur distrik Trost. Dikeluarkannya suara sekeras mungkin, berusaha agar suaranya mencapai gendang telinga rekan-rekan satu timnya. Dalam operasi pertahanan kali ini, pemuda itu kembali ditunjuk menjadi kapten tim ( Jean tak ingat berapa kali ia menjadi kapten tim sebelumnya ) dan seperti yang sudah-sudah Jean paling tak menginginkan terjadi kematian seorang rekan di bawah komandonya. Ia tak ingin dan tak akan pernah ingin. Jika ada yang harus mati dalam tim yang ia pimpin, orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri, bukan yang lain.

"Cepat ke sana! Cepat!"

Marco memuji Jean pemimpin yang baik sebelumnya dan kini ia tengah berusaha membawa frasa itu pada realita. Jean berdiri di atas sebuah batu yang menancap di atas tanah, mungkin runtuhan dari rumah yang dirusak Titan. Ia mengarahkan ujung pedangnya pada sebuah menara tinggi sebagai navigasi untuk sembilan anak buahnya sementara dua, tiga Titan kelas lima meter datang mendekat dari arah selatan. Jean mendecih sambil bertanya-tanya: apa sebetulnya yang tim Mikasa lakukan? Setengah mengutuki tim yang seharusnya membantai semua Titan di wilayah selatan, Jean meneruskan teriakan komandonya.

Setelah ia pikir semua anggota timnya sudah masuk dengan aman ke dalam menara, sosok seorang gadis brunet berkuncir kuda datang mendekat dengan langkah pincang. Ekspresinya terlihat kesakitan kala kaki kirinya menjejak tanah, namun ia tetap berusaha terus berlari meski tertatih. Jean melompat turun, lalu sesegera mungkin mendekati gadis itu.

"Ada apa, Braus?"

Yang ditanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, reluktan untuk memberi jawaban namun akhirnya oleh koersi pandangan Jean yang menusuk, gadis itu menjawab.

"Kakiku ... terkilir."

"Terkilir?" Intonasi naik yang tidak menyenangkan. "Kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku ..."

Jean berdecak; bagaimanapun juga Sasha Braus tidak bisa disalahkan karena tidak sengaja menyakiti kakinya sendiri. Ia mencatat kejadian tak terduga ini dalam hati untuk pelajaran di kemudian hari.

"Maaf, Jean ..." Sasha berujar dengan lirih. "... kaubisa tinggalkan aku di sini. Nanti aku menyusul."

Jean menghela napas. _Mana mungkin ia meninggalkan Sasha sendirian, itu sama saja membiarkan gadis itu di ambang kematian._

"Memangnya kau yakin bisa menyusul?" Jean menggumam setengah menggerutu, lalu akhirnya berujar, "naik ke punggungku."

"... maaf?"

"Naik ke punggungku, kubilang. Kugendong kau sampai menara."

"Ta-tapi aku berat!"

"Aku tahu, kau makan banyak tiap hari. Tapi aku terbiasa membawa dua tas saat latihan maraton, kautahu." Jean berjongkok membelakangi Sasha, memberikan isyarat agar gadis itu naik. "Ayo cepat."

"Ti ... tidak apa-apa?"

"Naik!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sasha mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jean ( sekaligus setengah menubruk punggung sang Kirschtein, tepatnya ) dan membiarkan sang kapten tim menggendongnya, membawanya menuju menara yang akan menjadi tempat perlindungan sementara. Jean berlari secepat yang ia bisa dengan beban di punggungnya. Sasha berusaha untuk tidak membuat Jean tercekik oleh lengannya, ketika ia berusaha menyesuaikan posisi ia mencium semilir aroma kamomil dari rambut Jean yang membuatnya merasa hangat.

"Jean ... "

"Hm?"

"Kau ... kau pemimpin yang hebat."

Kala Sasha mengubur wajahnya dalam rambut beraroma kamomil itu, semburat merah secara otomatis muncul menghiasi pipi Jean.

"Terima kasih, Braus."

Pikiran pertama yang muncul di benak Jean ketika kakinya menginjak menara; adalah bahwa ia bahagia telah menyelamatkan Sasha.

**end**

**a****/n: **ditulis waktu kelas PBL yang dosennya ngebosenin abis (maba durhaka)

Eh sebenernya 3DMG itu berat ga sih. Kalo berat kan kasian Jean harus bawa Sasha sekaligus dua biji 3DMG. Dan apakah di zaman mereka udah ada sampo kamomil? (sacchi kudet level 9000)


End file.
